Face Nemesis
as Face Nemesis]] Face Nemesis, also known as Silver Face, is the Mechon that Fiora/Meyneth controlled. It wields two daggers. Like other Faced Mechon, it has the ability to fly. Story Face Nemesis is seen multiple times before she is met face-to-face. She is seen having a Homs implanted into her, and different portions of her creation in Galahad Fortress are also seen. These are very dark and mysterious scenes raising the question of who exactly was implanted into this Mechon, and when will Shulk meet her. When Face Nemesis is doing a mission alongside Metal Face, he comments on how she is like a "goodie two shoes". However, she chooses to ignore his words. When the Mechon arrive at the top of Prison Island, Meyneth, who is inside the Mechon, talks to Zanza. Shulk attacks her and Metal Face. He is successful in slicing off Metal Face's right arm and breaking off Face Nemesis' stomach area. Shulk stops when it is revealed to be Fiora. She flies off to be repaired while an angry Metal Face follows. She is seen again in Valak Mountain by the party (after feeling a strange urge to see Shulk again), only to be knocked out by Metal Face and then collected by Egil after a grueling battle with Metal Face, which reveals to be Mumkhar, a traitor and ex-friend of Dunban and Dickson. The next time the party sees her is in Galahad Fortress. After they defeat the Mechon guarding Face Nemesis, they retreat, only to be knocked down to where Egil is waiting. It is shown that Egil has the ability to control any Mechon that try to disobey him. After he and Face Nemesis are fought, Meyneth asks Fiora to lend her strength so she can break free of Egil's control. After an intense battle between her and Egil, Face Nemesis falls off Galahad Fortress after destroying most of it. Shulk jumps after her, and the rest of the party are scattered onto the Fallen Arm. When Shulk wakes up on the Fallen Arm after having a dream, he finds the Face Nemesis wrecked in the water nearby, with Fiora inside it. He wakes her up with some fresh water, and after a touching reunion, Fiora regains her memories of her life as a Homs and becomes a member of the party. Battle First Battle Arts ※1 During Fiora's Conviction only ※2 Face Nemesis' HP cannot go lower than 50% Immunities Second Battle Arts ※3 During the boss battle with Yaldabaoth. Battle will end after 90 seconds and Golden Face uses its catastrophe art ※4 The regenerate buff is received by the battle members Immunities Drops Note: This enemy drops no chests. The items it carries can only be obtained by using Riki's Yoink! ability. Chests Wood Silver Gold Gallery 800px-Mech Nemesis - Xenoblade Chronicles.png Face Nemesis.png Nemesis concept 1.jpg|Face nemesis' concept art Nemesis concept 2.jpg|Face nemesis' concept art Nemesis sketch.gif|Face nemesis' sketches Nemesis sketches.gif|Face nemesis' sketches Category:Antagonists Category:Mechon Category:Faced Mechon Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters